Oppa, Saranghaeyo! Chapter 1
by zaskiarunim
Summary: -Super Junior FF  Yesung - Aku mencintainya sejak aku kecil. Tetapi umur menghalangiku darinya. Umur kami terpaut sangat jauh, 8 Tahun.  Ingin sekali aku mengejarnya sampai dapat, tapi aku harus meninggalkannya ke tempat yang sangat jauh.


Oppa, Saranghaeyo! (Chapter 1)

_by Zaskiarunim_

Cast: Yesung, Kim Jong Jin

Attention: Ini hanyalah fanfiction, bila FF ini mirip dengan cerita lain hal ini hanyalah ketidak sengajaan, _Gamsahamnida._

Disclaimer: Super Junior belongs to god and SM Ent. The story is mine, **DO NOT TAKE WITHOUT PERMISSION AND FULL CREDITS.**

* * *

><p><strong>1995 <strong>(Jong Woon 12 yo | Jong Jin 9 yo)

"Hyung, kita dipanggil eomma!"

"Ne." Jongwoon berjalan ke ruang tamu bersama Jong Jin.

"Waeyo eomma?" tanya Jong Jin. Di ruang tamu sudah ada 3 orang. Eomma, teman eomma, dan seorang anak perempuan berumur 4 tahun sedang bersembunyi di balik ibunya. Jong Woon memperhatikan anak itu, membuatnya semakin bersembunyi.

"Kenalkan, ini sahabat eomma waktu kuliah, dan ini anaknya." Jawab eomma

"A, a, annyeong haseyo Park Ki Young-imnida." Anak kecil itu maju dengan gugup dan membungkuk, sangat lucu dan imut.

"Waaaah kyeoptaaaa!" sahut Jong Jin.

"Annyeong haseyo Kim Jong Woon-imnida." Jong Woon membungkuk. "Kim Jong Jin-imnida" Jong Jin pun ikut membungkuk.

"Jong Woon, Jong Jin, kalian berdua sudah besar dan eomma sudah percaya sama kalian berdua. Eomma sama eommanya Ki Young mau pergi ke reunian. Eomma minta tolong jaga rumah dan Ki Young juga, bisa kan?"

"Ne eomma!" Jong Jin semangat mendengarnya. Tapi Jong Woon menyikut Jong Jin.

"Ya! Jaga rumah sih bisa, tapi kita kan belum pernah jaga anak kecil." Bisik Jong Woon.

"Jangan khawatir hyung, kan kita berdua! Masa sih kita tolak, nggak sopan!" Balas Jong Jin yang berbisik juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma pergi dulu ya, telepon saja kalau ada apa apa."

"Ne eomma!" Jawab mereka berdua. Eomma sudah pergi, tinggalah Jong Woon, Jong Jin, dan Ki Young.

"Ki Young-ah, kau mau main apa?" Tanya Jong Jin sedikit membungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Ki Young. Tiba-tiba Ki Young menatap Jong Woon yang sedari tadi bengong sendiri. Ki Young berjalan menuju Jong Woon, dan ia memeluk tangan Jong Woon erat.

"Hyung, dia menyukaimu. Kau yang main dengannya ya, aku mau main keluar sama teman yang lain. Annyeoooong~" Jong Jin melesat pergi membawa sepedahnya.

"YA JONG JIN! Mana janji mu tadi yang mau jaga bareng bareng? Sialan kau!" Sahut Jong Woon kesal.

**…**

**Kim Jong Woon POV**

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ki Young-ah kita lihat kolam di belakan rumah yuk! Kau pasti senang!" Ki Young diam saja tak menjawab, jadi ku gandeng ia ke belakang rumah.

Ketika sampai di belakang rumah aku melihat wajah Ki Young yang tersenyum berseri-seri. "Kura-kura!" Jerit Ki Young yang membuatku sedikit kaget.

"Kura-kura, Kura kura! Oppa kura-kura Youngie!" Aku tersenyum melihat Ki Young berjingkrak-jingkrak melihat kura-kura ku. Tapi selang beberapa detik Ki Young tiba-tiba diam.

"Waeyo Ki Young?" Tanyaku. Gelagatnya agak aneh.

"Oppa?" Bisiknya.

"Jong Woon-ssi, mau jadi oppa ku yang baru?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahku dengannya. Bukankah sedari tadi ia memanggilku oppa? Apa maksudnya oppa yang lain? Aku tak bisa mengerti anak kecil.

"Ne, Ki Young-ah. Panggil aku oppa saja, arraseo?" Aku tersenyum. Kemudian Ki Young juga ikut tersenyum, dia benar-benar manis.

"Woonppa! Berapa kura-kura yang kau punya?"

"Eh? Woonppa?" Tanyaku.

"Ne, Jong Woon Oppa, Woonppa!" Ki Young tertawa. Aku ikut tertawa, panggilan yang lucu. Aku juga ingin memanggilnya dengan nama yang lucu.

"Aku punya 10 kura-kura kecil. Apa kau punya kura-kura Youngie?"

"Ah, jangan panggil aku Youngie, hanya ori oppa yang boleh memanggilku Youngie!" Senyumnya menghilang.

"Oh baiklah Ki Young-ah saja ya. Ori oppa? Nuguya?"

"Ori oppa itu oppa ku yang pertama, apa Woonppa kenal dengan Ori oppa?"

"Ani, kenalkan dia bila aku bertemu dengannya ya."

"Bagaimana ya? Ori oppa pergi jauh, sudah lama ori oppa nggak main sama Ki Young." Jawabnya polos. Membuatku bertanya-tanya siapa itu Ori oppa, dan mengapa dia pergi?

"Woonppa! Ori oppa juga pernah membelikanku 2 ekor kura-kura, yang satu di beri nama Youngie, yang satunya lagi aku kasih nama 'oppa' tapi yang 'oppa' tiba-tiba mati. Youngie jadi kesepian dan ikut mati." Raut wajah Ki Young saat bercerita benar-benar sedih, aku kasian padanya.

"Ki Young-ah, sering-seringlah main kemari ya. Nanti kita berdua mengurus 10 kura-kura ini bersama biar nggak mati, oke?" Aku masih memegangi tangan Ki Young yang kecil, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Seharian aku dan Ki Young bermain bersama, terkadang Jong Jin pun ikut bermain bersama.

_Ting Tong_

Ku bukakan pintu untuk eomma dan Ki Young eomma.

"Jong Woon, apa Ki Young sudah tidur?" tanya Ki Young eomma.

"Sudah, Ki Young tidur bareng Jong Jin di kamarku."

"Gamsahamnida Jong Woon-ah, kau benar-benar anak yang baik, maaf kau harus menjaga Ki Young sampai malam begini. Bagaimana caramu menidurkannya? Biasanya Ki Young tak bisa tidur tanpa boneka kura-kura kesayangannya."

"Tadi ku nyanyikan saja. Taunya Ki Young dan Jong Jin sudah tidur. Ahjumma, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ki Young eomma mengangguk.

"Ori oppa itu siapa?" ketika Ki Young eomma mendengar pertanyaanku itu raut wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Apa Ki Young bercerita tentang Ori oppa padamu?" Aku menangguk.

"Ori oppa adalah kakak kesayangannya Ki Young. Namanya Park Jung Soo, dia lebih tua 1 tahun darimu. Sayangnya ia sudah pergi ke atas 1 tahun yang lalu, karena suatu penyakit." Ki Young eomma tersenyum getir.

"Tapi selama 1 tahun ini Ki Young belum pernah bercerita tentang kakaknya pada orang lain lho. Ki Young benar-benar percaya padamu Jong Woon-ah." Jelas Ki Young eomma. Mendengar itu aku kaget. Baru hari ini aku bertemu dengan Ki Young, sebegitu percayanya kah dia padaku? Dia anak yang menarik. Tak kusangka hidupnya sedikit berat karena ditinggal kakaknya.

"Yah baiklah Jong Woon-ah aku akan membawa pulang Ki Young, bisa kau tunjukkan yang mana kamarmu?" Tanya Ki Young eomma, lalu kutunjukkan saja kamarku. Ki Young di gendong eommanya, tapi kulihat ia terbangun.

"Eomma, turun kan aku, aku mau berpamitan dulu dengan Woonppa!" Ki Young pun berlari ke arahku.

"Woonppa, aku boleh berkunjung kemari lagi kan?" Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setelah itu Ki Young berbisik ke telinga kananku.

"Woonppa, Ki Young mau popo." Aku terkikik kecil mendengarnya. Kemudian aku mengecup pipinya Ki Young yang benar-benar squishy.

"Saranghaeyo Woonppa!" Bisiknya di telingaku. Kemudian Ki Young memelukku erat dan mengecup bibirku. Kaget pasti iya, tapi dia anak kecil, biar sajalah.

**…**

**2004**(Jong Woon 21 yo | Jong Jin 19 yo | Ki Young 13 yo)

**Park Ki Young POV**

To: Woonppa  
><em>Woonppa! Sibuk nggak? <em>

From: Woonppa  
><em>Nggak, kuliahnya baru selesai. Waeyo?<em>

To: Woonppa  
><em>Mau jemput Ki Young nggak? :P<em>

From: Woonppa  
><em>Sip! Tunggu 10 menit lagi, di sekolah kan?<em>

To: Woonppa _  
>Iya!<em>

_Sent! _

Kkkk, apa reaksi teman-temanku nanti ya? Seorang Park Ki Young di jemput oleh seorang trainee SM Entertainment yang terkenal itu. Aku bangga sekali pada Woonppa!

10 menit kemudian

"Sst, rasanya aku pernah liat cowok itu deh." Bisik seseorang.

"Yang mana?" Tanya lawan bicaranya.

"Itu yang naik motor!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Dia itu trainee SM favorit ku!" Seseorang tiba-tiba menjerit, pasti Woonppa yang dia maksud.

"OPPA!" Aku melambaikan tangan ku padanya. Aku memang tukang show off, biarlah. Saat ini ada 3 atau 4 orang memperhatikanku dan Woonppa. Dia melepas helmnya, mengibaskan rambutnya seperti di film-film. Aku mendekati motornya.

"Woonppa, makan siang yuk, di tempat biasa!" Kugenggam tangannya, membuat lebih banyak lagi orang yang memperhatikan kami. Woonppa mengangguk setuju. Kami pun melesat pergi dengan motornya.

Aku memeluk pinggangnya erat. Umur kami terpaut jauh, sangat jauh, 8 tahun. Tapi aku mencintainya sejak dulu. Cuma dia dan Ori oppa yang bisa membuatku merasa aman, juga hangat. Persetan dengan umur, aku akan mengejarnya!

**…**

Kami makan siang di restoran kesukaan kami, dan memesan apa yang biasa kami pesan.

KRIIIING~  
>Hp Woonppa berbunyi, dia mengangkatnya, sepertinya seru sekali pembicaraannya.<p>

"Ne Jagi, malam ini tidak bisa, mianhae." Kata Woonppa di telepon.

Kaget, seperti tersambar petir. Dia punya pacar lagi? Sejak kapan? Kenapa tak memberi tahuku? Banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalaku. Pembicaraannya semakin romantis, membuatku tak nafsu makan. Ice lemon tea ku teguk habis. Cemburu? Iya, pasti!

"Jagiyaaa, sudah dulu ya aku sedang makan, nanti ku telepon lagi." Ia memutuskan teleponnya, kemudian memperhatikanku.

"Ki Young? Wae? Ko nggak di habisin?"

"Nggak nafsu makan." Jawabku menundung sembari memutar-mutar spaghetti ku.

"Oppa, kenapa tak bilang padaku bahwa kau punya pacar? Biasanya kau cerita padaku."

"Kau juga tak bilang padaku kau punya pacar." Mendengar perkataannya aku kaget.

"Ya Woonppa! Aku belum sekali pun pernah punya pacar, Kau tahu itu kan?" Marah? Iya aku marah padanya. Woonppa memiringkan kepalanya .

"Lalu, cowok yang ada di depan rumahmu seminggu yang lalu itu siapa? Bukannya waktu itu dia sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada mu?" Tanyanya. Hah? Dia tahu tentang itu?

"Ku tolak." Jawabku dingin.

"Mwo? Kau tolak? Wae? Dia kan ganteng, mukanya mirip Won Bin. Kenapa kau tolak?"

"Aku menyukai orang lain." Kupalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"Jeongmal? Nugu? Beri tahu aku!" Tanya Woonppa semangat. Kamu oppa, kamu! Rasanya ingin ku beri tahu. Tapi itu hal yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Tidak mau."

"Yasudah aku juga nggak mau ngasih tau tentang pacarku."

"YA! Woonppa! Kau jahat!" Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan meja. Tapi Woonppa menahan tanganku. Dia terkikik.

"Mianhae Ki Young, baiklah akan ku beri tahu." Aku kembali duduk. Kemudian Woonppa menceritakan perempuan yang baru jadi pacarnya 1 minggu yang lalu. Hari yang sama saat si-muka-wonbin itu menembakku. Katanya perempuan itu adalah seorang trainee SM juga. Hal yang membuatku sedih ketika Woonppa bilang bahwa perempuan itu mirip denganku. Kenapa aku harus di lahirkan jauh setelahnya. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Miris sekali kehidupan percintaanku.

**…**

"MWO? Paris? Waeyo eomma?"

"Ki Young-ah, ini keputusan appamu. Ia dikirim untuk bekerja disana, ini kesempatan langka untuknya. Maka dari itu kita harus ikut Ki Young, kau bisa mengerti kan" Jelas eommaku.

Saat ini kepalaku penuh dengan Woonppa. Kali ini aku yang meninggalkan Woonppa. Berbeda dengan Ori oppa, dia yang meninggalkanku. Kehilangan orang yang kucintai 2 kali? Haruskah? Haruskah aku meninggalkan kisah percintaan miris ku ini? Apa nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Kapan?

"Baiklah eomma, aku setuju." Ini keputusan ku. Maafkan aku Woonppa, paling tidak aku harus berpamitan dulu dengannya.

"Kapan kita pergi?"

"Lusa. Sekolahmu sudah eomma urus." Jawab eomma. Fuh, cepat sekali ya.

**…**

Yap, barang sudah di pak semua, besok pagi berangkat. Aku harus berpamitan dengan Woonppa malam ini!

"Eomma! Aku kerumah Woonppa ya, mau pamitan dulu!"

"Ne Ki Young, hati-hati ya!" Jawab eomma dari dapur. Rumah Woonppa tidak jauh dari rumahku, cukup berjalan saja, hanya 3 belokan dan sampai.

_Ting Tong_

Ternyata Woonppa eomma yang membukakan pintu.

"Wah Ki Young, ada apa malam-malam begini? Ayo masuk!"

Di ruang tamu aku menceritakan semua keputusan appa dan eomma. Mendengar ceritaku ahjumma terlihat sedih.

"Apa Jong Woon oppa sama Jong Jin oppa sedang pergi?" Rumah ini terlihat sepi, hanya ada ahjumma dan ahjusshi saja.

"Ne. Jong Jin masih kerja sambilan di café, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang. Tapi…" Kalimatnya tertahan.

"Waeyo ahjumma?"

"Ki Young, kau pergi besok pagi kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Jong Woon, sedang training di pulau Jeju. Dia baru pulang 3 hari lagi."

"Mwo? 3 hari lagi baru pulang? Sejak kapan Woonppa pergi?"

"Sejak kemarin malam." Mendengar itu aku terduduk lemas. Pertemuan terakhir kami itu ketika di café kemarin. Pertemuan terakhir yang menyakitkan.

"Tidak bisa di telepon?" Tanyaku.

"Handphone nya tertinggal, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat ceroboh!" Aku lemas, sangat lemas.

"Baiklah ahjumma, bila Jong Woon oppa dan Jong Jin oppa pulang, berikan salamku padanya ya." Aku membungkuk pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi dan pamit.

Ketika aku berjalan ke luar aku bertemu dengan Jong Jin oppa. Aku pun menceritakan tentang semuanya dan berpamitan. Jong Jin oppa terlihat sedih juga khawatir, kemudian ia mendoakan ku agar sukses selalu disana. Berarti hanya Woonppa yang tidak tahu kepergianku ini. Menyedihkan.

**…**

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Chapter selanjutnya di post di Wordpress aku.<p>

Check on my profile

or

dwijukbakjuk(.)wordpress(.)com(/)library

Di bagian **O. **Please review~^^


End file.
